


Frog Fleshlight

by specialagentrin



Series: cursed fics [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Frog Porn, Frogs, M/M, Multi, Porn, Porn with Feelings, WHY DID YOU READ IT DREAM WHAT THE FUCK, dream fucked a frog, going to sleep for a full 24 hours now, i am just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: In which Dream fucks a frog.DREAM READ MY FANFICTION HE FUCKING READ IT HE READ THIS BOOK HOLY SHITwattpad vers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: cursed fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962112
Comments: 422
Kudos: 554





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please note that none of my works is the actutal irl streamers, im imagining their minecraft characters they rp as in these works.

It was a joke. 

  
  
Well, it really wasn’t Dream’s fault that his sex drive was - long, to say the very least. Whether he was on the receiving or giving end of it, he always whined, complained,  _ begged  _ for more.

  
  
He was very needy, to say the very least, and even his partners got tired of it. 

  
  
They bought him a frog fleshlight as a joke one day, when he bought a switch and George handed him the package that he thought had the gaming console inside. The other two howled in laughter once Dream saw what was inside the package he was holding, dropping it onto the floor and throwing it into the farthest corner of his closet. 

  
  
His boyfriends kept him entertained enough and were just as sex-hungry as he was, so the thought of using it never really came to mind. 

  
  
But right now? 

  
  
It was the cover of the night, and his two boyfriends we’re busy playing bedwars together, so they would be occupied for another good hour or so. Dream was bored, and his usual ‘toys’ weren’t enough to keep him satisfied at the moment, seeing that they’ve used it in almost every way possible. He was a very kinky man, after all.

  
  
Pushing himself upright, he looks around the room and thinks about something he could do. Maybe he can go to his room and join bedwars with his boyfriends? But that would be too suspicious, with the amount of times he’s done that before the past four months, joining each other’s games without warning. 

  
  
His brain suddenly remembers the fleshlight, sighing when his dick jerks at the thought. 

  
  
“You won’t stop being horny, won’t you?” He tells himself or his own cock, no one can truly tell. 

  
  
Dream goes through his closest absentmindedly, grabbing what he thinks is the fleshlight. It’s certainly shaped like a frog, and he’s too lazy to go to the other side of the room and flick on the light to see what it really is. 

  
  
Pushing his sheets aside, he rests his back against the headboard. His thumbs hook underneath the band of his boxers and slide his underwear off with ease. Dream closes his eyes, jerking his cock with one hand to get it standing up. 

  
  
When it stands proudly curved against his stomach, he presses the cock head of it against the lips of the toy. His dick slides inside it after some resistance, and only half of his cock would actually fit inside of the frog-shaped fleshlight. The ribbing style inside wasn’t as good as he presumed, but the suction and how oh-so-tight it was around his dick definitely made up for it. Dream slowly began to thrust his dick into it, testing the waters. 

  
  
The thoughts in his mind faded away slowly, focusing on the pleasure he was currently getting. He imagined his partners walking in at the sight of him pleasuring himself while they were preoccupied, looking at him as though he was prey. One of them would smack his hand away from the toy, pulling it off of him and tossing it to the side, before someone could capture his lips. 

And George, he would lightly trace fingertips on his skin, touching him as though he we’re a fragile thing of beauty. Sapnap would be the opposite, never being able to keep his hands to himself. His warm hands would roam all over his body, memorising every last dip and curve on Dream’s figure.

  
  
Kisses would press over every last cell on his skin and onto faded freckles. Thoughts would loosely fade away from his mind, his hips absentmindedly pushing into Sapnap’s hand when his finger would nudge over his furled hole. His moans of pleasure would be music to they’re ears, as a hand would fist into George’s hair as he teased his perky pink nipples. 

  
  
Hands would grab the meat of his thighs just to spread them further apart. Sapnap’s tongue would give teasing kitten licks all over his cock, George’s hands fiddling with his balls.    


And then - 

  
  
_And then_ \- 

  
  
Dream’s hips fly off the bed as he cums into the toy, hand flying over his mouth to muffle his groans of pleasure. He erratically thrusts into it, hot streaks of semen flooding it’s insides and sliding down is cock, coating it in it’s thick white substance. 

  
  
And then the toy makes a sound that sounds awfully familiar to a frog. 

  
  
He looks at the fleshlight in his hand, squinting at the ‘toy’ figure in the dark before he lets out a high pitched scream. 

  
  
Dream really,  _ really _ doesn’t want to think about the fact that he just came inside of a frog.    
  
\-    
  
George and Sapnap suddenly stop playing, hearing the terrified scream from Dream. 

  
  
They make quick excuses as to why they have to leave suddenly, leaving their thousands of viewers very, very confused. Sapnap turns off his stream completely, before coming out of his streaming room and heading up the flight of stairs. 

  
  
“Dream?” Sapnap calls out, meeting the confused eyes of George. “Did you hear that screaming?” 

  
  
“Yeah, I did. I have my stream on pause right now.” He walks over to Dream’s bedroom door, giving it a cautious knock. “Dream? Did you die yet?” 

  
  
“George!” Sapnap snickers, opening up the door instead. He sees Dream standing up on the dresser, hand’s covering his limp dick, looking terrified at something on the other side of the room. 

“You good, Dream?” George questions. 

  
  
Dream gives off an uneasy laugh. “George, I just fucked a frog!” 

  
  
“I’m sorry, you did what?” The oldest of the three blinks in confusion, before a dying frog sound is heard from the frog laying on it’s back, legs weekly kicking in the air. It sputters out semen, and Sapnap screams, cowering behind George. 

  
  
“IS IT DEAD?” Sapnap screeched. 

  
  
George rolls his eyes. “It’s not dead you idiot! It just made a sound!” 

He leaves the room for a moment, coming back with a towel in his hands. Cautiously, he approaches the frog, picking up it’s dying body with the cloth before heading over to the window. Opening it up, he throws it outside and slams the window back shut. 

  
  
“Done!” George states. “Now, do you want to explain to us how you fucked a frog?” 

  
  
“Uh…” Dream gives a weak smile. “Your faces remind me of frogs?”    
  
  



	2. HOLY SHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DREAM READ MY FANFICTION

HELP DREAM READ MY FANFICTION


	3. please

dream. dream please i've literally sent you a ton of messages i know you check the dnf tag i wrote this as a joke i am soRRY THAT YOU READ THIS


	4. an apology to dream

dream, i have cried for thr 7th time these past two days, and i really am sorry that you stumbled upon this and read this horrible fic, and i dont know if you'll see this again but please don't think of me as some sort of freak, even though i write the weirdest and darkest kinds of fics and ones that dont follow the 'smp-boundaries' rules. im sorry. i am just writing whatever ideas come to my mind and most of these weird fics are a joke, while others are requests because people actutally want to read these kinds of fics / ships. please, i just really do writing these fics and seeing people's reactions to it n' making people happy. that being said, someone requested for a part two to this, so i am going to write a second part so uh heads up i guess and im sorry for being weird- 

also @g4m3rgf please my sibling literally stumbled onto your tik tok about this fanfiction helP 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
